One Night That Is Forever
by DarkHeart81
Summary: Someone doesn't return from the fight with Buu. What will happen when finally does?


**

One Night That Is Forever  


**By: DarkHeart81  
  
Yet another one-shot song fic by me. ^_^  
  
I just read this and all I can say is, Wow! I can't believe that I wrote this. Anyway, I corrected some errors that I saw and changed a few things here and there. None of the changes should effect the story.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z nor the song _Forever Tonight_ by Peter Cetera.  
  
============================================================================  
  
The stars stood in stark contrast to the velvety black of the night sky that seemed to hang low over the floating platform that is home to the Guardian of the Earth. On this particular night the guardian had more then just the lookout's caretaker, Mr. Popo, for company.  
  
Hours before a battle had been waged that had not only determined the fate of the Earth, but also that of the entire universe. The struggle between good and evil had ultimately seen the destruction Majin Buu, one of the vilest creations the universe has ever known. And now everything is back to the way it was before the being went on its destructive rampage across the globe and through out the universe. Everything, that is, except for one person. A boy of seventeen had been the last to fight Buu and the one being who has yet to return.  
  
No one there on the lookout could sense the boy's energy nor could the Dragon bring him back to life. Everyone there was upset with the situation. Several had red puffy eyes from crying. Some were moodier then usual. And some just didn't let their feelings show through. One member of the last group however was beginning to allow her feelings to show. And they showed that she was more distraught by the boy's absence then anyone else there.  
  
She had hidden it for hours when they first came to the lookout. Hell she had hidden it for a month before the apocalyptic events of that day were narrowly averted. But slowly the barrier she put up around her feelings grew weak as she grew tired and increasingly worried. The first sign of her faltering emotional wall was her admission that she loves the missing boy. But she had been standing off by herself at the time and no one had heard her. Or if they had heard then no one reacted to her words.  
  
The girl hadn't realized how drained she was until she awoke, lying curled up in a tiny ball, in one corner of a bed. She didn't know exactly when or how she ended up in that bed. But judging from the small lump on her head she had fallen asleep while perched on a ledge and then fallen off. More then likely it had been either Goku or Piccolo who had brought her hear. The thought brightened her features with a weak smile. "Chi-Chi probably made Goku bring me in here." Mused Videl.  
  
Emotional is something that she isn't. The only time anything had really effected her was her mother's death. But that was understandable since it was her mother. But this was different. This was over a boy. One of the most evil things in the world as far as her father was concerned. As she lay there the girl could feel the slight stiffness left by dried tears on her cheeks as more continued to slowly fall. She was crying. The thought wasn't really one she could comprehend since, through skinned knees and broken bones, she had never shed more then a single tear. But now, because of a boy, she was crying more then she had over her own mother. Then again it only seemed that way since she had bottled up her emotions shortly after the death of her mother and not allowed herself to cry. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to lock away her sorrow and pain, to dam up the tears, and to put on a smile.  
**  
**And as she laid there letting her tears flow freely, creating a damp spot on the bedding, she listened to the faint sound of the others talking about what to do next. The only thing she could really understand was that they are all going to return home and wait for the boy to show up on his own.  
  
'Why bother returning home?' The girl asked herself. 'All there will be is reporters, publicity seekers, and an endless mob of her father's fans.' She didn't want to go home and put up with the gullible public. With a silent exclamation of pain at her stiff muscles, she got up from the bed and went out to the group.  
**  
**"Excuse me Chi-Chi, but can I stay at your place? I don't want to be around all the reporters that'll be at my home." The girl asked quietly. Showing her weariness.  
  
"Of course dear. You're welcome to stay at our home as long as you like." Chi-Chi replied with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." She replied before turning to go back to the bed she had been lying in. As she walked away the quiet murmur of the group's conversation died suddenly. In her mind she could feel someone standing behind her. The feel of the person's energy was extremely familiar, putting a smile on her face and a tear in her eye as she stops. But then just as quickly as the smile had come it faded into a frown. The energy wasn't exactly the same as that of her friend's. However, when she turned to see who it is standing behind her, her eyes widened in surprise. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the boy before her.  
  
The boy smiled at her, a smile of pure innocence even if the life lived behind that smile wasn't one of innocence. A smile that only one person could pull off. And a smile that caused the girl's heart to skip a beat before hammering away in her chest as though she had just run a marathon.  
  
Her lower lip quivered as she gazed at the boy before her. She wanted to yell at him for not telling her everything. She wanted to scream at him for making her worry about whether he's alive or dead. Most of all she wanted to tell him how she felt towards him. But she couldn't get her mouth to open in order to utter the words she so desperately wanted to tell him. Instead she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms about his waist as she sobbed into his gi. At that moment not even the destruction of the Earth itself could have gotten to release her hold on him. Through her sobs she managed to say, "Gohan." Anything else she said wasn't discernable.  
  
The boy stood there for a second, surprised by his friend's actions, before embracing her. His heart told him that he is the cause of her distress. But as to why that is he didn't really know. He had missed her and worried about her greatly but surely she hadn't felt the same way. Turning his head, he saw his parents and friends looking at them. Krillin had a smirk plastered on his face that told the boy he would be in for some major harassing later. Piccolo seemed as indifferent as usual. Vegeta smirked. 18 had a slight smile on her face, the most emotion anyone accept Krillin and Marron has seen on her features. And everyone else was smiling at him. He saw his parents nod slightly in the direction of the door Videl had been about to go through. Confusion filled his features before realizing that his parents wanted him to take her into that room. But he got a better idea then that and disappeared from the lookout.  
  
For the briefest of moments the girl felt as though she was floating before feeling Gohan sit on something and hold her in his arms.  
  
"It's ok Videl." Gohan whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm back now, and I'm sorry I upset you." He added before kissing the top of her head and inhaling her sent. The demi-Saiyan realized then that he had missed the light fragrance that seemed so sweet to his senses.  
  
_

Feel your breath on my shoulder  
And I know we couldn't get any closer  
I don't wanna act tough, I just wanna fall in love  


_  
Videl could feel his warm breath wash over her neck as she lay nestled in his arms. She had been in his arms when she had just been learning to fly. And then again at the tournament when she had been pounded on by that brute. But this was different. When he was teaching her to fly he had caught her when she lost concentration and fell from the sky; the moment was somewhat awkward do to their position but it had quickly passed. And at the tournament she had been in too much pain to really notice anything other then the pain. But right now she felt as though he was truly close to her for the first time since they met. And that there wasn't anything they could do at the moment to be closer. Or at least not anything that would possibly result in granting Chi-Chi's wish for a grandchild.  
  
The warm tickle of Videl's breath was soothing to the demi-Saiyan as it brushed over his shoulder and neck. Before this moment he had never felt so close to the girl in his arms. Sure they had been close before. But the raw emotions being expressed by Videl was somehow closing some previously unknown gap between them. And with this new closeness came something else. All his life he had had to be tough, not allowing anyone into his heart to know the real him. And now he wanted that to change.  
  
_

As we move into the night I get crazy  
Thinking how it's gonna be with you baby  


_  
A slight smile upturned the corners of Videl's mouth as she blushed at the thought of fulfilling the woman's dream. She suddenly found her mind filled with some rather impure thoughts about the boy in whose arms she lay. Thoughts of doing things that she had never really felt like doing until now.  
  
'Maybe what everyone says is true.' The demi-Saiyan mused to himself. 'No, not maybe. What they say IS true. Videl is more then just a friend to me.' He smiled lightly at how his mother would react if he told her that. 'She'd probably force us to get married on the spot.' He mused before blushing at what that thought brought with it. Thoughts of things that married couples do. 'Although,' Gohan said in his mind, 'one doesn't have to be married to do that.'  
  
_

I don't wanna play rough I've been loving you enough  
Oh, baby  


_  
As Videl lay there crying into Gohan's shirt while he gently rocked her something changed with in the girl. For the first time in her life she didn't want to be the tough as nails person that she became after her mother's death so many years ago. Nor did she want to be the one that everyone runs to when they have problem. What she wanted at that moment was to be the little girl she never got to be. To be the vulnerable one. To be the one who needs comforting. And so she shed the armor like skin she had put up around her emotions. She found it surprisingly easy do to the cracks in it that had started to form the day she met Gohan.   
  
Hundreds of thoughts raced through Gohan's mind as he held his friend. He wanted to tell her everything about his life. He wanted to apologize for the pain he can feel pouring off her. Pain that he caused by what happened earlier in the day. But all thoughts in his mind halted when, as suddenly as a switch had been thrown, he felt a change within Videl. And with it came more tears. "I'm sorry." Gohan whispered as he tried to easy his friend's pain. 'At the tournament when that monster was beating herI couldn't control myself. If it had been anyone else being hurt I probably wouldn't have lost it.' In his mind he was slowly pieacing together the puzzle that is his feelings for Videl.  
  
_

I wanna take forever tonight  
Wanna stay in this moment forever  
I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
I wanna take forever tonight  
Fill you up, fill you up with love  
When we close the door all I need is in your eyes  
I wanna take forever tonight  


_  
Words were not suitable for what Videl wanted, no, needed to tell Gohan. Words are, after all, not suitable for expression of the feelings within one's heart and soul. She needed to tell him how she really felt. She needed him to know that she would do anything for him. And so she dried her tears and moved to do something she has never done before.  
  
Gohan felt Videl stir in his arms. He could feel that she wanted something but he didn't know what. And his curiosity peeked when he found her face hovering over his face his own. He found his eyes staring into hers. Waging in a battle between ebony and cerulean. And as the battle waged on the pieces fell in to reveal what his heart has been trying to tell him.  
  
_

Touch my lips, I'm on fire  
You're the only one I'll ever desire  
Turn the lights down low, make the world go slow  
When I'm holding you tonight it's so easy  


_  
The two teens found their faces moving closer together, their eyes slowly drifting close, until there was no more space between them and their lips met in the first kiss either has experienced. Passion, lust, and desire ignited within them at the contact. But most of all, love burned within them. It burned hotter then the hottest star. It shown forth brighter then the brightest light. And with the love they felt coursing through them, they lost themselves in the moment.  
  
_

Nothing moves me like you do when you tease me  
And to rush would be a crime  
I just wanna spend some time with you baby  


_  
Both had found some pleasure in the games of chase that had ensued before Videl had found out that Gohan is Saiyaman. And when that and other secrets were finally revealed to her it seemed like some of the joy in their lives had disappeared. However, as they laid their kissing, Gohan and Videl found that the joy was returning since both knew that a lifetime of secrets and mysteries lay ahead of them. Neither wanted to delve into some of those mysteries quite yet. However, they couldn't let some of them go unsolved any longer.  
  
_

I wanna take forever tonight  
Wanna stay in this moment forever  
I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
I wanna take forever tonight  
Fill you up, fill you up with love  


_  
It was strange. They had only known each other a month yet they felt closer to each other then to anyone else they know. As they lay on the bed they wanted time to stop. To have the moment last an eternity.   
  
_

When we close the door all I need is in your eyes  
I wanna take forever tonight  


_  
In that moment Gohan and Videl realized that they don't need anything more then what they have right before them. Even if neither was to work a single day they knew that they could live comfortably in a cozy little home in the countryside. Gohan's parents are a perfect example of how such a life can be better then any that could be lived in a city.  
  
_

And when I'm here beside you  
I wanna see what drives you out of your mind  
I never wanna leave I only wanna be with you  
'Cause I love how you feel your love is so real  


_  
The feelings and emotions coursing through their vanes was driving them crazy. Neither had felt such raw emotion before. And neither wanted to be apart again for they could feel the love between them and they never want that feeling to go away.  
  
_

I wanna take forever tonight  
Wanna stay in this moment forever  
I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  


_  
Ever so slowly their hands began to roam. Hesitant at first, not sure how the other would react even though they could feel the want for something more. Then with more confidence at the other's acceptance.  
  
_

I wanna take forever tonight  
Wanna stay in this moment forever  
I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
'Cause I can't live without you  


_  
And with much care and tenderness their clothes gradually left them and landed on the floor. There was no rush. No unquenchable need that required fast action to fulfill it. As far as they're concerned they have forever. An eternity to express their feelings. And they planned on using every second of it.  
  


============================================================================  
  
Please review.  



End file.
